Tal vez
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto #35: "Citas literarias del Potterverso" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". ¿Pueden dos opuestos atraerse y dejar de lado sus diferencias? Tal vez.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo le pertenecen a JK Rowling. No obtengo beneficio monetario ni de algún tipo al escribir esto.

* * *

Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto #35: "Citas literarias del Potterverso" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

La cita que me ha tocado es:

"Tiempos oscuros y difíciles nos aguardan. Pronto deberemos elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil." - Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

Tal vez.

* * *

Llevaban viéndose un tiempo a escondidas cual bandidos que se ocultan en las sombras de la noche.

Sus encuentros eran prohibidos y más lo eran sus actos conjuntos.

Habían tratado de resistirse, pero al igual que polillas a la luz, eran atraídos el uno hacia el otro sin importar cuantas veces juraban que sería la última.

Ambos tenían responsabilidades para con sus amigos y familiares y un lugar en lados opuestos de la guerra quisieran o no.

Uno, destinado a salvar el mundo. El otro, a contribuir a su destrucción.

Tan opuestos como eran, entre las paredes de la sala de menesteres se convertían en uno solo olvidando sus creencias, deberes e ideales.

* * *

Todo comenzó casi al inicio del cuarto año de los dos. No supieron como, pero un día convergieron en el mismo lugar deseando privacidad para pensar y dejar de ser ellos por unos momentos.

Demasiado hastiados para pelear, simplemente se quedaron allí sumidos cada cual en sus reflexiones.

Aquello se repitió varias veces durante todo el curso y justo después de navidad, tuvieron su primera conversación civilizada que ellos recordaran. Claro que al principio no lo fue, acostumbrados como estaban a ser hostiles con el contrario.

-¿Por qué vienes tantas veces aquí? Siendo tu El Niño Que Vivió, ¿no tendrías que estar nadando en tu idílica felicidad? Además, estás dentro del torneo de los tres magos y no has muerto.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Tú, siendo el príncipe de las serpientes, ¿no tendrías que estar rodeado de seguidores que alabaran tu... Genialidad?

El rubio se encogió de hombros aparentemente despreocupado.

-Tal vez, Potter. Pero yo he preguntado primero.

-Como si fuera a decírtelo, Malfoy.

Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos después de aquello.

-Tal vez no quiera ser El Niño Que Vivió. -Dijo Harry un rato más tarde.

La quietud volvió a acompañarlos de nuevo.

-Y tal vez, solo tal vez, no quiera ser el príncipe de las serpientes como tu dices.

* * *

Después de aquella conversación, cada noche que se encontraban bajo los árboles, se acercaban más al otro centímetro a centímetro hasta que estuvieron lado a lado.

Un día compartieron dulces. Otro, cerveza de mantequilla y más a menudo,, compartían pequeñas confidencias.

Había un pacto tácito entre ellos de no divulgar lo que el otro le dijera durante esas noches. No era algo que hubiesen hablado, pero tanto Harry como Draco, nunca sacaban esos temas durante sus discusiones durante clases o en los pasillos.

* * *

Su primer beso sucedió tras la última prueba.

El gryffindor estaba alterado y el Slytherin quiso consolarlo.

Las palabras no daban resultado al igual que no lo dieron unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda.

Entonces decidió besarlo. Había funcionado con Pansy una vez.

Ese beso se convirtió en dos que pasaron a ser muchos más.

* * *

-Puede que no quiera ser un mortífago. -Susurró Draco casi al final de su quinto año.

Habían mantenido correspondencia anónima durante el verano utilizando una letra diferente y cambiando el color de las plumas de Hedwig. Draco le había enseñado el hechizo y Harry no quiso probarlo hasta no saber que no sería doloroso para su lechuza.

-Pues no lo seas. -El moreno dijo como si fuera una respuesta obvia.

-Si fuera tan sencillo, ¿crees que no lo habría hecho ya? Pero las decisiones que tome, influirán en lo que le ocurra a mi familia. Madre piensa que no lo sé, pero ya no soy un niño que vive en un mundo de luz y color.

-Podrías hablar con Dumbledore y... -Comenzó a replicar.

Draco le cubrió la boca con la suya para que no dijera cosas estúpidas.

Besarse y acariciarse se había convertido en algo normal para ellos. Otro de muchos secretos que compartían.

* * *

Tuvieron su primera vez tras el fallecimiento de Sirius.

No fue la primera vez que todo el mundo espera, si no que fue descuidada y salvaje debido a las emociones de ambos.

Sirius había muerto y el padre de Draco había sido encarcelado en Azkaban.

Por un momento, el rubio había culpado a Harry por aquello, pero analizándolo fríamente, sabía que todo había sido culpa de su padre y su abuelo por seguir a un tipo con aires de grandeza.

Esto no lo confesarían jamás, pero tras haber hecho el amor, lloraron desnudos uno en brazos del otro.

* * *

El sexto año fue complicado.

Draco hablaba cada vez menos y Harry sentía que lo estaba perdiendo.

Nunca hablaron de sentimientos pues para ellos no era necesario. Pero tanto Potter como Malfoy sentían cosas prohibidas por el otro.

No debido a la homosexualidad, si no a las familias a las que pertenecían.

Cada vez que Harry trataba de preguntarle a Draco lo que le sucedía, éste lo distraía con sexo. El moreno había tratado de resistirse, pero Malfoy era increíble en sus atenciones y por otro lado, si Harry decidía que no quería sexo, que prefería hablar, el rubio se marchaba.

Hasta que un día todo estalló.

Era una noche como otra cualquiera. El fin de curso estaba cerca y Draco acababa de contarle una historia sobre Blaise y una poción embellecedora que había salido mal.

El slytherin había enmascarado sus emociones y Harry sabía que cuando hacía eso, era porque algo pasaba.

-Habla conmigo, Draco.

-Lo estoy haciendo.

-No seas condescendiente conmigo. No nací ayer. Sé que algo te pasa. Podrías decírmelo, ¿sabes? Podría ayudarte.

-¡Ese es el problema Harry! ¡Que no puedes ayudarme! ¡Nadie puede! -El rubio gritó sobresaltando al otro chico.

-Si me lo contaras, yo...

-No voy a hablar contigo de esto, Harry. No puedo.

-Pero... -Comenzó a decir.

Malfoy se acercó y lo envolvió entre sus brazos besándolo con urgencia y acariciándolo como si lo necesitara y quizá fuera así.

-Draco, necesitamos hablar.

-No de esto. -Gruñó quitándole la túnica y la camisa.

Harry le apartó las manos de su piel y retrocedió.

-Puedes contarme lo que sea, ya lo sabes.

-Voy a marcharme si continúas insistiendo. -El rubio le advirtió.

Y Harry, como cada vez que esas palabras dejaban los labios de Draco, permitió que lo desnudara.

Sus besos y caricias eran como fuego sobre su piel y calentaban su corazón como nada lo había hecho nunca.

Cuando Draco estaba empujándose en el interior del gryffindor, ya llegando ambos al clímax, Harry gritó:

-¡Te amo!

La frase se le había escapado como aire entre sus dedos y deseó, cuando Draco se detuvo, poder recuperarla.

Finalmente, tras unos segundos de shock, el de ojos grises continuó moviéndose y al acabar, en vez de besarse y abrazarse como siempre hacían, Draco salió del interior de su ¿amigo? y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Draco? -Harry preguntó en un susurro.

-No hables, Potter. -Gruñó. -Esto ha sido un error. Todo ha sido un error. Nunca debimos haber conversado en primer lugar.

-¿Ha sido por lo que he dicho? -El moreno trató de levantarse pero con la rapidez de una serpiente, Malfoy le lanzó un Desmaius.

Lo despertó cuando llegó a la puerta de la sala de menesteres y salió corriendo de allí antes de que a Harry le diera tiempo a seguirlo.

* * *

Nunca más volvieron a reunirse allí y Harry se sentía devastado. Se arrepentía de haber dicho aquellas dos palabras que le habían costado algo precioso.

Nadie nunca supo la verdad excepto Remus. Él se había convertido en su confidente después de la muerte de su padrino.

Los Malfoy son difíciles de olvidar. -Lupin le dijo. -Me ocurrió algo similar con Lucius. -Admitió.

-¿Y qué pasó? -Preguntó el de ojos verdes en un susurro.

Me escribió una nota que decía: "Tiempos oscuros y difíciles nos aguardan. Pronto deberemos elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil." Y meses después se casó con Narcisa.

-Suena doloroso.

-Lo es, Cachorro. Lo es.

* * *

Tras el ataque de los mortífagos al colegio y la muerte de Dumbledore, Harry recibió la misma carta que Remus leyó años atrás solo que con una caligrafía algo distinta.

* * *

El año posterior fue una locura para ambos chicos.

Harry tenía que buscar los horrocruxes, y Draco cada día debía soportar ver y formar parte de tortura indiscriminada.

El día que los carroñeros llevaron a aquellos tres a su mansión, claro que los reconoció. Había soñado con uno de ellos cada noche y pensaba en él cada día. Era el chico por el que sentía tantas cosas que no podía explicar.

Pero le diría eso a su loca tía? No, en absoluto. Jamás lo haría.

* * *

En la batalla de Hogwarts se encontraron en la sala de menesteres pero no era a causa de algo hermoso.

Ambos estaban allí por una misión o al menos, Draco aparentaba hostilidad como siempre.

En el incendio, pensó que moriría. Sin embargo, Harry lo sacó. Su Harry.

-Te amo. -Le susurró al oído. -Sé que es tarde y que he sido un hijo de puta contigo, pero es verdad. Si hoy muero, quiero que lo sepas.

-No hables, Malfoy. -Harry le repitió las palabras que el rubio le dijera hacía un año.

-Lo entiendo.

El slytherin le dio un beso en la nuca antes de descender.

* * *

Draco creía que lo encerrarían en Azkaban y le condenarían al beso del dementor como a muchos otros. Había sido el caso de su padre y tal vez el de su madre.

A Narcisa la estaban juzgando en esos momentos y Draco esperaba encadenado en la pequeña sala anexa al tribunal.

Y entonces, un auror entró.

-Puedes irte, Malfoy. Tienes suerte de que al parecer, tu madre le salvara la vida a Harry Potter y que él jurara que actuabas debido a la influencia familiar. -El hombre escupió en el suelo. -Tal vez sea verdad, pero los hechos lo dirán con el tiempo.

-¿Entonces no voy a Azkaban? -Preguntó como un niño perdido.

-Pensé que los Malfoy eran más avispados. O quizá esa superioridad se te quitó en prisión.

El auror soltó sus grilletes, le dio una túnica decente y le dejó marchar.

* * *

El rubio decidió examinarse de sus EXTASIS y cuando obtuvo todos los extraordinarios que quería, se apuntó a la escuela de medimagia y todo comenzó de nuevo.

No había sala de menesteres, pero sí un pequeño patio oculto que ambos parecían haber encontrado al mismo tiempo.

El acercamiento no sucedió todo lo rápido que ellos deseaban, pues aún había cuestiones que necesitaban hablarse y ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso debido ya fuera por orgullo o vergüenza.

-Tal vez deberíamos hablar. -Draco manifestó unas semanas después.

Harry no dijo nada durante varios minutos. Pasó tanto tiempo, que Malfoy dudaba que le contestaría.

-Tal vez sea tarde para ello. -Respondió al fin.

-Pues entonces, comenzaré con una disculpa.

-Los Malfoy no piden perdón. -Potter le recordó con voz amarga.

Draco pensó detenidamente en sus próximas palabras.

-Muchas de las creencias de mi familia, me llevaron a cometer el peor error de mi vida. Incluso yo puedo aceptar eso. Así que diré que lo siento y puede que sea el primer Malfoy en pedir perdón.

-Ser un mortífago fue un error, sí. Pero estabas...

-Aquel fue un error, no lo niego, pero aquel no fue el peor de mi vida, Harry.

Los ojos de Draco se clavaron en los verdes del asombrado moreno.

-¿Quiero saber cuál fue? -Potter cuestionó en un susurro.

-Tal vez. -Fue la respuesta que el rubio le dio.

El de gafas tragó saliva desviando la mirada por un segundo.

-¿Tienes miedo, Potter?

-No me da miedo preguntar, Malfoy.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada. Más divertidos que hostiles.

-Tal vez te pregunte. -El moreno espetó.

-Y tal vez yo te responda. -Devolvió el otro.

-¿Cuál fue tu peor error?

-Callarme. -Contestó. -Porque tal vez, y solo tal vez, estoy enamorado de ti.

-Tal vez te crea. -Potter le sonrió un poco.

-Tal vez te invite a salir.

-Y yo tal vez acepte.

-Voy a besarte. -Malfoy avisó.

-¿Tal vez? -El de ojos verdes preguntó.

-No hay un tal vez. Voy a hacerlo.

Y se besaron.


End file.
